A Baby?
by BloodyMoonEclyps
Summary: What would have happened if Ace and Sabo found a baby Luffy lying abandoned on the shore, What will they do with the baby, does Garp have anything to do with Luffy's appeaence? Just a small story i found in my story bin, just thought i'd upload it and see what you guy's think.
1. Chapter 1

Ace stared out at the raging waves below him. he had been sitting at the edge of the steep ravine near the shore, a meeting place he and his foster brother Sabo had chosen to meet at, if they ever got separated, it had happened several times earlier whilst they were running from the crazy old coot for a grandfather.

Speaking of which, he'd heard some of the villagers at Fusha say that they had spotted Garp's marine ship approaching the island.

He'd immediately run for the hills so to speak, but in his case, run back into the thick jungle covering most of the island.

He ran back to the tree house he and Sabo shared and quickly climbed the ladder leading up the large tree, he then proceeded to climb up the rope hanging from a hole in the ceiling. Once he was up at their makeshift lookout tower he pulled down the pirate flag he and Sabo had put up and exchanged it with a red piece of cloth, a message to Sabo that their Grandfather was ether near the island or on it.

After that he had immediately run to their meeting spot, waiting for Sabo to get back from the gray terminal.

"Fuck" he grumbled as he passed back and forth, kicking up dirt as his pace picked up.

The sun descended further down to the ocean as the day progressed to its end hours, yet Sabo had not shown up, and it really started to worry Ace.

"Did the old fart catch him" he wondered out loud, a frown plastered on his freckled face.

"Geez, thanks for the faith bro" a voice chuckled, a blond boy soon stepping out from the bushes "I'm back!" he grabbed his top hat adorning his head and gave Ace a toothy grin, a tooth clearly missing.

"Where the hell have you been!"

"Quite the warm welcoming" Sabo muttered as he watched Ace's face turning a alarming shade of red.

"Shut up!" he punched a nearby tree, making leaves flutter to the ground.

"I thought that the shitty old man had captured you or something"

"No, not this time, though I almost ran into him on my way back"

"So, he's in the forest?" Sabo nodded in confirmation.

"And not only him" Sabo muttered and gripped the white bundle he was carrying tighter "I found 'this' near the shore by the gray terminal" he held out the bundle for Ace to take.

"What?"

"lift the blanket and you'll see" Sabo said, grinning mischievously as Ace swallowed thickly and did as he said.

"The fuck?!" Ace yelled and would have dropped the bundle if it weren't for Sabo quickly grabbing it from his hands.

"Shhhh! Keep it down or you'll wake him!" he hissed and smacked Ace over the head.

"How the hell do you expect me to react?! And why the fuck do you have a baby?!" Ace was once again smacked in the head.

"What did you not understand when I said 'keep it down'" Sabo's voice had taken on a threatening tone of voice "Now look what you did" he sighed, gesturing at the child in his arms.

The baby's eyes were now half lidded and stared at them large sleepy eyes.

"Isn't he just adorable" Sabo cooed and stroked the baby's black hair.

Ace walked closer to Sabo to be able to see the baby better, and his brother was right, the baby was indeed adorable, not that he would admit that out loud.

"So, what's his name?" Ace asked, his eyes still transfixed on the baby.

"Hmmmm, don't know"

Sabo walked towards a large boulder and sat down, back leaned against it.

"Maybe his name is on the blanket he's in" he unfolded the blanket and glanced at Ace before handing him the small black haired child.

Ace spluttered nonsense about not knowing what to do but took the baby nonetheless. Sabo snickered at the stupefied face Ace was making before he started searching for anything to identify the child.

"Monkey D Luffy"

"Eh?"

"The baby, Monkey D Luffy" Sabo repeated once again, holding up the blanket with the name clearly sown into it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Man I'm surprised this story got so popular in just a few hours, I already got 15 followers and 5 favorites! **

**Anyway, enjoy the story and don't forget to review!**

* * *

"Monkey D.." Ace ran a through his curly black hair "Why does that sound so familiar?" he stared down at the baby securely resting in his arms and smiled, though the smile didn't remain long and was soon replaced with a frown when he heard Sabo's tittering snickers.

"getting attached are we?" Sabo laughed holding his stomach as Ace glared at him, face beet red.

"Your one to talk! Didn't you just go on and on about how adorable he is!?"

Sabo's face reddened at the comment but it didn't stop him from rolling around on the ground clutching his stomach.

"You.. You just said adorable" he wheezed out between laughs.

Ace already red face darkened and he gritted his teeth sending Sabo the most dirty glare he could muster.

"Did not" he growled.

"Right right of course you didn't" Sabo snickered, sitting up to get a better look at Ace and the baby resting in his arms.

"So this is Luffy huh?" Sabo wondered aloud as he reached out a hand to stroke the baby's tuff of black hair "he kind of looks like you, y'know Ace"

Ace stiffened at Sabo's statement, he slowly moved his eyes from Sabo to the baby in his arms, it was true, he had the same dark hair with slight curls, but it was hard to tell if there was any other resemblances between them.

"We just have the same hair color" Ace muttered, his arms tightening around the baby, no Luffy unconsciously.

"Hmm, maybe that's it" Sabo murmured thoughtfully.

"Where did you say you saw Garp again?"

"By the crocodile river, why?"

"Just wondering if it's safe to go back to the tree house" he stood up, lifting Luffy up so he could rest against his chest.

"I think it's safe, does he even know we moved out from DanDan?"

"Don't know, better safe than sorry though"

"Want me to take Luffy?" Sabo asked holding his arms out in question, ready to take the little bundle now sleeping on Ace's chest.

"No" ace glanced down at his chest and the end of his mouth quirked up into a smile "I can manage"

* * *

When they neared the tree house Luffy started to stir and whine and it didn't take long until big fat tears was rolling down his small chubby face.

"Sabo do something!" ace growled, sweat starting to appear on his brow "Or the old fart will hear" Sabo's face paled and he immediately took the crying Luffy from Ace's arms and stuck his finger into the baby's mouth and Luffy in turn started sucking on the finger.

"This'll just keep him quite for a while, we need to find something else, and soon"

"Something else?"

"He's hungry dumbass!"

"Oh, well we'll just catch something on the way back"

Sabo suddenly felt the urge to bang his head against something hard.

"Ace, he don't have any teeth, therefore he can't eat solids" Ace just stood there staring at Sabo with a blank face "He can't eat the something as us! He needs milk!" he kicked Ace from behind in his anger, making Ace hiss in pain.

"I get it! I get it!" Ace yelled when Sabo held up his foot in warning "should we go to Fusha then?"

Sabo stared down at the still sucking baby in his arms and sighed "I guess we'll have to, think Makino is still is awake?"

"It's a bar" was the only thing Ace said before he took off towards Fusha, Sabo following him.


	3. Chapter 3

Heres the next chapter of, A Baby.

Hope you liked it, wrote it at 2am on my ever handy phone, sooooo tired...and u have work tomorrow... ahhhhh!

Anyway, enjoy the chapter, i'm gonna go enjoy a few hours of zzzz time.

Don't forget to review! Tell me what you think, should Luffy have his original devil fruit or some else fruit?

Is there some one you want the brothers to meet, Shanks, whitebeard, the Marines?

* * *

*-_-*-_-*oOo*-_-*-_-*

They had agreed to take Luffy to the small town bar in Fusha to ask Makino for help, a sort of friend of Dan Dan's.

But geting the baby to Parties bar was harder than they had first antisipated, it were like some higher power were playing a trick on them, ether that or they just had extreamly bad luck.

The moment the had reentered the forest had been hell, Ace who were taking the lead, iron pipe in his hands got the first stroke of bad luck when a bee hive had suddenly fallen from a tree and landed on his head, sucessfully covering the dark haired boy's hair with sticky sweet honey and raging sworms of angry bees of course.

The second thing could have been easily explained as a follow up from the previous accident had happened when they had just entered their usual hunting ground, the fasted way to the small village.

A roar had echoed throug the dense clearing to the side of the crocodile infested lake, soon followed by large cracking of trees and bushes. Sabo had swallowed the large lump forming in his throat and gripped the snoozing baby in a tighter hold, sure of what would come next.

Sure enough, the large bear he and Ace had fought several times before exited from the dense jungle from right across the lake, his large head stuck into the air, taking several heavy sniffs before his beedy eyes settled on the both boy's, Ace in particular.

"A-Ace... wh-what are we gonna do, we can't fight that thing with Luffy around, he could get hurt"

"Don't you think i know that?" Ace hissed, clearly pissed at the situation they were in.

Sabo stared at the steadily aproaching bear earily before his eyes landed on the lake where you could see a few crocodiles sunbaithing in the last rays of the sunlight.

"Hey, Ace" he whispered to the freckled boy "he seems to be attracted to the honey you got over you earlier" he motioned to Ace's shirs covered in the sweet substance "you think you can luer him to the lake?" Ace looked kins of confused for a while before a wide smirk appeared on his face.

"Of course, that's easy. Just watch" Ace sprinted to the far side of the lake where most of the reptiles were resting and proceeded to take his sticky shirt of and wave it in the air, to catch the bears attention, sure enough, the huge animal took a few gulps of air before charging at the boy.

Ace waited for when the bear were a few meters away before he tossed the honey covered shirt in the lake, the bear soon following que.

They could clearly hear the raged snapps from the now awake crocodiles and the raged roars from the angered bear.

"He's sure gonna be pissed the next time we see him" Sabo muttered, the still sleeping Luffy craddled in his arms.

"If we see him again" Ace agreed.

By the time they had reaced a small road leeding to the small village the sun had already set and a few stars stared sppearing on the darkened sky, making them stumble over tree rotts covering their path.

They suddenly froze. The next, and most frightening obsticle in their way were stood just a few yards infront of them, panting and sweating heavily.

"Damn geezer" Ace murmoured as he stared at his grandfather.

"What do we do now" Sabo asked, staring at the old man blocking their way.

"Wait" Ace said in a monatone voice "he'll charge in to the forest soon enough, ether that or he'll fall asleep"

True to his words, Garp soon toppled over, beinging a tree down with him, heavy snors and a sleep bubble protruding from his nose.

"See?" Ace whispered and motioned for Sabo to follow him.

They sucessfully tip toed past Garp and made their way to Makino's bar. They had just sneeked through the back door when the small bundle in Sabo's arms started to whine, making the two boy's look at eachother, panicked expression on both their faces.

"Ace? Sabo?" A female voice called from the dooe to the bar "what are you two doing here?"

Sabo held up the baby in response, making the woman gasp and then squeel.

The both boy's looked at the woman funnily as she grabbed the babe from Sabo's arms and cooed at the little boy, making said baby erupt in a fit of giggles.

"Well" Ace began.

"Glad she likes baby's" Sabo finished and the both sighed in relif.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
